creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom Hive
'''Phantom Hive '''is the third episode of Ben 666: Omniverse (series) Plot A recording is played which shows a little girl with her family. The girl was laughing along with them, but the video was glitching, and it suddenly showed the girl laughing at her dead parents. The recording ends with the little girl's face up close to the camera, repeating the words: "I've killed them...". The recording had stopped. (Simon): Well that was a waste of time! (Neil): Agreed! (Ben, annoyed): Are you kidding me? That was the best video I have ever seen! (Jay): All it is, is a little girl laughing at her dead parents! (Ben): So...? You're literally comparing you between her, she's killed her parents, you haven't! (Will): Should we be doing something? (Neil): I think so... Ben and the rest walk out of a room in Neil's house, they eventually open the front door and left. Ben thinks of an idea so he could kill again, but he had to do it, away from everyone, somewhere, where there are no witnessed, such as the forest. (Ben): It's very late, we should head back home! (Simon): But you can't go back to your house, remember, your parents are dead! (Ben): So, should we go for a walk? It would be nice to have the fresh air! (Will): Sure, why not! Ben, Simon, Jay, Neil and Will begin walking down to the park, Ben's work was going according to plan. When they had reached the park, Ben began moving apart from them (Will): What's wrong, Ben? (Ben): I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to grab some sticks to make a campfire so we can warm up when we sit down later (Jay): We are not camping, Ben! (Ben): I thought you guys would get cold... (Neil): We would... Continue with what you're doing, Ben! Ben runs into the woods, and sees that people are there, talking, whilst walking. Ben creeps towards them, and then knocks them out. He drags the bodies, one by one, until they were finally awake. They see Ben with an axe, aiming for their heads. (Ben): I just need a little more force, and the head will come clean off The girls were screaming for help, but no one could hear them. Ben slices off one of his victim's heads, grabs it by the hair, and gouges the eyes out. He throws the head into a bush, and places the eyes on the ground and crushes them with his feet. (Ben): You're next! Ben repeatedly stabs his second victim on the chest, until the body was covered in cuts. He decapitated the head, arms, legs, feet, hands, toes and fingers, until there was nothing left of her. Ben lays out the body parts out, one by one, he then transforms into Heatblast and sets them on fire. Whilst the body parts were burning, Heatblast transforms back into Ben. Ben quickly runs to collect some sticks to make a campfire, he then runs back to see the Inbetweeners, sitting down on a park bench. (Ben, sweating): And, I am done! (Simon): What took you so long? (Ben): I couldn't find the long ones, so I had to go further in the forest. (Jay): As long as if we got sticks to make a campfire, we'll be fine! Jay grabs a packet of marshmallows from his coat pocket (Jay): Smores, anybody? (Ben): Yes, please! The scene ends with Jay getting out marshmallows from the packet. A black and white recording was played, and there was the little girl, who killed her parents, her eyes were covered, she starts smiling with an evil smile. She repeates the words again, ending the episode with blood all over the screen! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Carli D'Amato and Charlotte Hinchcliffe make their first appearance Minor Events *Heatblast makes his first appearance Characters *Ben Tennyson *Jay Cartwright *Neil Sutherland *Simon Cooper *Will McKenzie *Carli D'Amato (first appearance; death) *Charlotte Hinchcliffe (first appearance; death) Villains *Ben Tennyson (because he killed) Aliens Used *Heatblast (first appearance; cameo) Trivia *It is highly possible that the girls who died in this episode are Carli D'Amato and Charlotte Hinchcliffe **Simon could be aware of these events occurring...Benzarro85 References Category:Ben 666: Omniverse Episodes